


Mind Your Trees and Q's

by JustSomeMusings



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Also I have no idea how tall elm trees actually get, Just Q sitting in a tree, M/M, No real warnings, Pretend they're tall enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://ishipallofthem.tumblr.com/">ishipallofthem</a> posted <a href="http://ishipallofthem.tumblr.com/post/36135392591/great-view-here">this</a>. <a href="http://yolatirra.tumblr.com/">yolatirra</a> said <a href="http://yolatirra.tumblr.com/post/36185872010/ishipallofthem-great-view-here-this-should">this</a>. And then I wrote this. Basically a University AU in which, Q likes to hang out in trees and Bond likes to hang out on roofs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Trees and Q's

Q likes to sit in trees. The tree he’s in now is one of the tallest on campus. It’s one of the old Elms that’s lost it’s leaves for the winter, which only makes it easier to scale. The tree is taller than the building next to it, so that Q only climbs to about half way up before stopping. It’s branches brush the rooftop, so that if he spends too much time in the tree he clamber across some of those branches and onto the roof. He normally likes to climb back down, but it is incredibly easy to lose track of time when the sun is out longer in the spring and he doesn’t fancy breaking his neck as he tries to climb down a large Elm tree at dusk. 

Q never really understood why he liked to sit in trees to do work. Others claimed it was simply a quirk. He claimed that he liked scaring the living daylights out of people when they realized there was someone in the tree they were snogging under. To be quite honest though that was really just a benefit and he has absolutely no bloody idea why he thought it was such a great idea to climb trees with his most precious laptop to do work that he could have easily done at desk. Plus, then his laptop wouldn’t be in a constant state of peril. The poor thing. 

He especially didn’t understand why he does it when Professor Bond stood on the roof of the university. There were a thousand trees on the campus that could have housed him and his precious in any of them, but yet he chose the one that was going to lead to the most distraction. And he was distracted. He was always distracted when Bond was talking to him or around him. The man got under his skin. He still thought of Q as a child and Q was not a child thank you very much. He was a graduate student. Q was not some insipid undergraduate girl or boy that saw Bond and melted at the sight of him. He admired the man’s keen intellect and nothing more. He was not going to bat his eyelashes or swish his hips a little to get the man’s attention. He was not attached in the slightest to his advisor. Not at all. He is going to stop staring now and type. 

“That bark must be uncomfortable,” unless Bond talks to him, in which case he is going to almost fall out of his tree from the shock. He scrambles to make sure his laptop doesn’t fall and then tries to calm himself, so that his heart doesn’t feel like it’s trying to samba out of his chest. 

“Do you have to do that? My laptop almost took the plunge,” Q glares at Bond, but the insufferable man only smirks at him. 

“That can’t be comfortable, but then again you are young, so I suppose you can stand it,” Bonds smirk grows wider as he speaks, while Q’s glare grows harsher. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” Q grumbles out. He watches as Bond walks closer to the edge of the roof near the tree with his dark coat flaring out beside him. Bond looks almost as if he’s stalking some prey. It’s unnerving to say the least. Bond is seriously insufferable. 

“Why do you sit up there?” Bond inquires. Bond’s smirk disappears and he appears almost interested. And he’s taking hold of one of the branches that brush the rooftop and for a second Q thinks he’s going to climb into the tree too. 

“Because I do,” Q answers. 

“Come on now Q. There has to be a reason,” Bond tries, and really he fails Q thinks, to sound like he's not prying. 

“No there doesn’t,” Q retorts, “I could just happen to like trees.” 

Bond stops testing the sturdiness of the branch (At least that’s what Q thinks he’s doing. He could just like feeling up trees. One never knows.) he’s currently got a hold on to raise a single eyebrow, “You happen to like trees?” 

“Yes!” Bond’s other eyebrow raises up, “Well I could!” 

“Q,” Bond’s looks to be doing his level best to replicate the ‘Unimpressed’ face that his roommate Eve informs him he does spectacularly well. She even shows him pictures of people doing it, so that he can compare. Q still thinks his is better, “Q, I am going to ask you again why you are sitting in a tree?” 

Q sighs, “I like the view.” 

And that would be Bond’s smirk firmly back in place. 

“You like the view? I can show you a better one,” Bonds says before quickly scaling the branch he was testing out earlier and ending up right in front of startled Q, who swears that he blinked and missed it all, “Better?” 

“How did you do that?” Q keeps looking between Bond and the roof. Q’s been clambering up this tree since he was an undergrad and he can’t do it that fast. He somehow doubts that Bond has ever climbed a tree before today. 

“Focus Q,” He has the nerve to tut at Q, “I asked you a question.” 

“Did you? Well I was rather focused on the fact that you decided to join me in the tree you claim to be uncomfortable, so I missed your question,” 

“Well then I’ll just have to give you something else to focus on then,” and that’s all the warning Q gets before there is a hand on his cheek, a Bond leaning over his laptop, and lips on his. It’s the chastest kiss he’s ever had, but also the best he’s ever had. He buries one of his hands in Bond’s hair, so that he can keep the kiss from never ending. 

Well, at least he knows why he sits in this particular tree. 

Now he just has to figure out the others because Bond’s right, he doesn’t particularly like trees.


End file.
